


hala, ang cute.

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Milk tea shops, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tagalog, Tutor!Mark, fast burn, kaimark - freeform, super whipped!baekhei, tutee!jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: "Napaka-cute pa nun, Boss. Sa sobrang cute, baka imbis na paupuin mo sa harap mo, sa lap mo siya pinaupo..."Yan ang isa sa mga sinabi ni Yukhei tungkol sa magiging tutor ng kanyang boss na si Jongin sa business english.





	hala, ang cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa english class, eto na po ang aking project. tamang tawa lang tayo ^_^
> 
> be happy :)

_Ikaw ang _ _kanlungan ng nangangailangan_

_ Ikaw ang pag-asa at kinabukasan _

_ Haplos mo ang lunas sa bawat pagal _

_ Salamat sa iyong dampi ng pagmamahal _

_ PCSO _

_ーDampi by Mirahel_

Nakaugalian ng sabayan ni Jongin ang kantang Dampi na madalas niyang napapakinggan mapa sa radio man o sa TV. Hudyat na rin ito sa kanilang pamilya na magtipon-tipon para malaman kung sila ba ang susunod na mapalad sa kanilang baranggay at manalo ng limpak limpak na salapi sa lotto. 

Magkakasama na sa sala ang buong pamilya Kim habang nakatutok sa kanilang TV. Oras na naman kasi para malaman ang winning combination ng 6/55 grand lotto ng PCSO na mayroon lang naman na 88 million pesos na estimated jackpot price.

Pinamigay na ni Jongin ang mga papel na may mga numero na alaga ng kanilang ama para sabay sabay nila makita kung tatama na ba ang mga ito ngayong gabi. 

14…

Ang unang numero na nabunot. Nagsitayuan na ang lahat sa sala dahil kasama ito sa numero nila.

Kakaupo pa lamang nila ng lumabas ang pangalawang numero.

  


94…

Nagtititili na may halong tulakan sa sofa ang dalawang ate ni Jongin samantalang sila naman ng mga magulang nya ay magkahawak ang mga kamay ng mahigpit habang hinihintay ang kasunod.

  


01…

"Hala, Pa! birthday ni bunso yang tatlong magkakasunod!" Sigaw ni Jonabee, ang panganay na ate ni Jongin na parang kiti-kiti na hindi na mapakali sa sala nila. 

"Oo nga no? Dyos ko, mga anak. Ito na ata ang hinihintay nating swerte!" Napapalakas na rin ang boses ng ama ni Jongin pero nanatili pa rin siyang nakaupo sa kanilang sofa.

Napapagod na si Jongin sa kakangiti pero di niya magawang tumigil dahil malakas ang pakiramdam niya na tatama talaga sila.

99…

"Ma! September 9, anniv nyo ni Papa!!" Sigaw ni Jongin sa ina na kanyang katabi sa mahabang upuan. 

"Dalawa na lang! Dalawa na lang!" Sigaw na may kasamang talon ng pangalawang ate ni Jongin na si Junniper.

08…

Pagkasabi ng sumunod na numero ay lahat na sila ay nakatayo sa harap ng TV na magkakaakbay dahil isang numero na lang ay tiyak na milyonaryo na ang pamilya nila.

02…

Lilima lang sila sa kanilang bahay ngunit ang ingay ng kanilang hiyawan at yabag ng mga paa sa kakatalon ay katumbas ng tamtlumpung katao. Nakipagsabayan rin ang tatlo nilang aso sa labas ng bahay at kumahol na kumahol.

  
  


Ilang buwan na ang nakalipas simula ng manalo sa lotto ang pamilya Kim. Dahil masinop sa pera at business-minded ang magasawa ay nagawa nila palaguin at palawakin ang kanilang maliit na negosyo. 

Ilang buwan pa lang ang nakalipas ay nakapag patayo na sila ng sariling milk tea franchise na 'Wittea Mo!" at meron na itong limang branches. Napalago na rin nila ang kanilang manukan at babuyan sa Cebu. Parang sila ang real life Manaloto Family mula sa palabas na Pepito Manaloto dahil nagamit nila ng maayos ang napanalunan nilang premyo.

🥤

Ipinaubaya kay Jongin ang isa sa mga branch ng Wittea Mo bilang nasa hustong edad naman na siya para humawak ng negosyo pero dahil hindi naman siya nagtapos ng business course, kailangan niya pa rin ng kahalili rito. Mabuti na lang at nakapagtapos ng business administration at kasalukuyang kumuha ng MBA ang kaniyang matalik na kaibigan na si Baekhyun.

  


"Baek, nai-istress ako kela Mama! Xuxi, peram mo muna ng bebe mo. Paki-gawan mo muna ako ng ating best-seller Malunggay Milk tea, tenchuu!" Bungad ni Jongin sa kaibigan at sa boyfriend nitong si Yukhei na bantay ng Wittea Mo. Kakabukas pa lang nito kaya wala pang tao.

"Comin' right up, Boss! Wait lang bebe ah!" Ayaw pa sanang bumitiw ni Baekhyun sa kasintahan pero nakita niya nang nag-pout si Jongin at umupo sa pinakamalapit sa counter at tinabihan si Baekhyun.

"Ano na naman naisipan ni Tita? Saang seminar ka na naman ni-register?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

"Pinapahanap niya ko ng tutor para sa Business English skills ko. Nakita niya kasi yung email thread ko at ng isa sa mga business partners nila na may 'good morning yall' at may uwu sa sincerely yours ko. Gusto ko lang naman ipakita sa kanila na they're not just a business partners but friends. Ganon!"

"Teka, kung ako rin mama mo, mai-istress rin ako. Di mo sila mutuals sa stan twitter mo para i-yall at UWU-hin. Nag-take ka naman ng Business English nung college ka diba?" Napahawi ng buhok si Baekhyun sa nagawa ng kaibigan.

Tsaka pa lang sumagot si Jongin pagkatapos niyang magpasalamat kay Yukhei pagkabigay ng kanyang paboritong Malunggay Milktea na agad ring tumabi sa kanyang boyfriend. 

"Oo nga, pero elective ko lang yun kase hello? Gradweyt ako ng Batsilyer ng Artes sa Filipinolohiya na sumasaklaw sa wika, komunikasyon, panitikan at kultura o pambansang kabihasnan sa pangkalahatan." Sagot ni Jongin habang lumipat ng upuan sa tapat na ng magkasintahan.

Napakunkot na lamang ng noo si Yukhei dahil hindi niya na naintindihan ang mga huling salita na nasabi ni Jongin.

"Pero kahit na, kailangan mo rin matutunan at masanay sa formal English. Tapos babad ka pa sa facebook at twitter na talamak ang internet slang jan." Ani ni Baekhyun habang minamasahe ang kamay ng kasintahan.

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Jongin dahil 

aminado naman siya na mahina siya sa pormal na Ingles kahit pa sabihin na nakakapagsalita at nakakaintindi siya nito.

"Haynako, bakit pa kasi naka-bcc yung mama ko sa email threads eh. Ah basta, tsaka sa edad kong to? Hello? Bente-singko anyos na ako tapos magpapa-tutor pa ko? Nakakahiya!" Pangusong reklamo ni Jongin.

"Alam mo ikaw, hahampasin na kita ng malunggay! Nung nag-uwu at yall ka sa email di ka nahiya? Magtigil ka Jongin, ha. Ako na maghahanap ng tutor mo sa Business English. Pwede kayo rito sa Shop mag-one on one para ma-monitor kita." Sermon ni Baekhyun. Sa mga ganitong bagay lumalabas ang pagiging kuya niya sa matalik na kaibigan kapag sinusumpong si Jongin ng pagiging isip bata nito.

"Aha, Tamang-tama bebe ko, may friend ako na AB English naman ang course at matagal ng online ESL tutor ng mga Korean kids sa 127talk. I'll let him know kung may extra time pa siya for Boss Jongin" Sabi ni Yukhei.

"Aaaah, kung friend mo yan Xuxi, malamang kasing edad mo rin yan diba? Baek, nakakahiya mas matanda ako eh. Ako dapat ang mag-ga-guide sa kanila sa tamang daan." Kulang na lang ay matanggal na ang nguso ni Jongin. Para siyang bata na ayaw pumunta sa dentista.

"Sige bebe, si Markie yan no? Tamang tama…" Malambing na sabi ni Baekhyun kay Yukhei. "...wag ka nang magreklamo Jongin, para sayo at sa business nyo to. Sasabihin ko kay Tita na may nahanap na kong tutor mo." Seryoso naman ang tono niya pagdating kay Jongin.

Wala ng nagawa si Jongin kundi ang bumuntong-hininga dahil kilala niya ang matalik na kaibigan na seryoso pagdating sa ikakaayos ng negosyo nila.

"Sige na nga, panalo na kayo ni Mama." Sumuko na lang si Jongin sabay sipsip sa kanyang Malunggay milk tea na parang batang tinakot na ipapakuha sa paring pugot ang ulo kapaga hindi tumigil sa kakaiyak.

🥤

Magkapitbahay lang si Mark at Yukhei at ito ang dahilan kung bakit sila naging magkaibigan. Bumalik ang pamilya nila Mark sa Pilipinas noong siyam na taon gulang siya kaya matatas parin siyang magsalita ng ingles hanggang ngayon. 

"Hey Mark! Wala kang pasok ngayon?" Bumisita si Yukhei sa bahay nila Mark na nanonood lang ng Yey sa sala nila.

"Yup, wala akong pasok every Wednesday pero may online class ako mamayang hapon. Why?" Sagot ni Mark at inalok si Yukhei ng kinakain niyang Chicharon ni Mang Juan.

"Ganito kase, pinatanong ng bebe ko kung pwede ka maging Business English tutor." Panimula ni Yukhei.

"Ah, si Kuya Baekhyun! Sinong magpapa-tutor? Yung pamangkin niya? Grade 4 pa lang yun diba? Why is it Business English then?" 

"Huy wag mo na nga kuyahin si B. Dibi usapan na nating tatlo yun simula nung sinagot niya ko! Age doesn't matter diba? Pero nope, hindi si Jisung. Yung best friend niya yung need ng help mo." 

"Fine fine. Geez, you guys are so sensitive sa age. Wait, yung bestfriend niya? Ibig sabihin yung bestfriend niya na boss mo na owner ng Wittea Mo?" 

Tumango na lang si Yukhei sa kaibigan na may kasamang nakakalokong ngiti bago niya ikwento ang napagusapan nila ng kanyang boyfriend at Boss Jongin.

"Xuxi, I hate that smile. That was one time, okay? Matagal ko na rin siya di nakita since busy ako sa acads andー" 

"pag-move on? To naman, that was also one time! Nung naranig mo lang na he's with a girl di ka na ulit bumili ng milk tea sa branch where I work. Katampo ha!"

"Duh? May mas malapit kase na milk tea place sa school and I prefer watermelon shake ng Fruitas. It was not about him. It was just a mere crush at matagal na yun. I already move on." Naging defensive si Mark bigla sa na-brought up ni Yukhei. 

Alam ni Yukhei na naging crush ni Mark ang kanyang boss sa Wittea Mo na si Jongin. Madalis kasi siyang tumambay doon para hintayin ang kaibigan kapag may lakad sila. Isang araw ay nasaktuhan ni Mark na si Jongin ang nagbabantay sa shop dahil lumabas saglit si Yukhei para sunduin ang manager nila at kasintahan ng kaibigan na si Baekhyun. 

"At fyi, di rin naman sila nagtagal nung girl. Sabi nga ng bebe ko, tagal ka ng di dumadalaw sa Wittea eh. Malay mo, ito na yung time para matuloy at maglevel up yung mere crush mo sa kanya." May pagtaas-baba pa si Yukhei ng kanyang mga kilay pagkatapos magpaliwanag kay Mark na tila nae-excite para sa kaibigan.

"Xuxi, you know na madali ako madistract! Remember when he took my order, sabi nya if I want to try the peppermint milk tea kase it's one of the new flavors with a smile? Ayoko ng peppermint pero I ended up buying the large size dahil sa smile na yun? Just imagine how will I tutor him without breaking down?" Nagsimula na naman ang rumbling ni Mark na akala niya kasama siya sa Fliptop.

Hindi matago ni Yukhei ang ngiti sa reaksyon ng kaibigan. "Anong nangyari sa 'It was just a mere crush at matagal na yon and I already move on' mo kanina?" 

"Ugh, akin na nga yan!" Di na nakasagot pa si Mark at hinablot na lang ang chicharon ni mang juan kay Yukhei. 

"Tameme siya ih! Basta this is his number. Sabi ni B, text mo na lang daw directly si Boss Jongin at magpakilala ka. Bilang tutor ha, mamaya sabihin mo ikaw yung nagkaka-crush sa kanya simula pa nung inopen yung Wittea Mo 4th branch" Inabot ni Yukhei ang business card ni Jongin kay Mark na may halong pangaasar pa rin.

"I'll think about it muna. Wala na nga akong crush dun, ang kulit!" Tsaka pa lang nakaisip si Mark ng sagot sa kaibigan.

"Muling ibalik ang tamis…Ouch!" hindi na natapos Yukhei ang kanta niya dahil sa binato siya ng throw pillow ni Mark sa mukha.

"Good luck, Markie! Text mo sya ah. Puntahan ko muna bebe ko. Byerz!" 

Napatitig na lang si Mark sa business card na hawak pagka-alis ni Yukhei. 

  


Isang araw na nang lumipas ay hindi pa rin tinitext ni Mark si Jongin. Ang tagal niyang tulala kaya nagulat siya nung nag-ring ang kanyang cellphone.

  


Incoming call…

Xuxi 🤹

"Markie, sabi sakin ni B, di mo pa daw tinitext si Boss Jongin. Kinukulit na daw yun ng mama niya! Magdecide ka na please! Ipapangalan ko sayo first born namin ng bebe ko." Pakiusap ni Yukhei sa kabilang linya, wala ng hello or hi or kahit anumang segway.

"OA neto. Dadagdagan mo na naman yung taong Mark ang name sa mundo. Napaka-basic. Oo na oo na. I'll contact him na. Tell Ku- I mean Baek na wag na mag-alala yung friend niya." Wala ng nagawa si Mark kundi ang pumayag. Well, alam niya naman sa kanyang sarili na bibigay rin siya.

"Ayiie, concern sa crushie. Sige na I'm sure matutuwa yon. Ang rinig ko kase kapag di siya nakahanap, ipapadala si Boss Jongin sa Cebu so alam kong di mo yun hahayaang mangyari!" Gagawa at gagawa talaga ng paraan si Yukhei para maasar si Mark.

"Whatever! Gonna hang up!" Sabay end ng call si Mark.

_ I guess this is it. _ Bulong ni Mark sa sarili bago itext ang number ng kanyang 'mere' crush noon (hanggang ngayon naman pero ayaw na pang aminin talaga).

To: 09178140194

**Hi, Kuya Jongin! This is Mark. Ako yung friend ni Xuxi and Kuya Baekhyun. I'll be your tutor pala. When can we start? :)**

"Ugh, ang feeling close lang. Di niya naman ako nakakausap noon. Delete delete." Bulong ni Mark sa sarili. Hirap na hirap siya mag-compose ng text.

To: 09178140194

**Good afternoon! this is Mark. I'll be your Business English tutor. Just tell me when are you free and what approach do you want. Via skype or one-on-one is okay. **

"Hmm, masyadong formal. Hays." Naiinis na si Mark habang binubura ang mga na-type niya nang words.

  


To: Xuxi 🤹

**Xuxi, sensitive rin ba yung Boss mo sa age? Ok lang ba mag-kuya sa kanya? Please reply asap. **

Napatext siya ng wala sa oras kay Yukhei na alam niya aasarin lang din siya. _ Bahala na. _

Fr: Xuxi 🤹

**Haha, chillax bro. wag mo na lang tawagin kuya parehas sila ng wavelength ni b pagdating sa age. Wag masyadong formal at magpapakilala ka lang as his tutor hindi ka magcoconfess ha! Kalma! and good luck! ;-)**

Oo nga naman. Bakit ba tensionado siya masyado? Kailangan niyang kumalma kung magiging tutor siya nito ngayon pa lang.

"Sige. Heto na." May finality na sabi ni Mark sa sarili.

To: 09178140194

**Hi Jongin! This is Mark pala. I'll be your business english tutor.Just tell me when do you want to start at saan or do you prefer skype classes.**

Sent.

Ihahanda pa lang ni Mark ang sarali sa paghihintay pagka-lock niya ng cellphone nang bigla agad umilaw ang screen. Nagreply agad si Jongin sa kanya. 

Fr: 09178140194

**Hi Mark! Ikaw nga yung friend ni Xuxi na bumibili noon sa wittea. **

**Naalala ko na! **

**Pinakita rin ni Xuxi yung pic nyong tatlo ni Baek. **

**Buti na lang ikaw yung tutor ko at buti na lang di mo ko tinawag na kuya lol kundi huhu **

Nalaman ni Mark na hindi isang mahabang message magsend si Jongin, kundi paisa-isang send. Labis na ang ngiti ng binata sa mga replies ng kanyang tutee. 

"Wag mo naman masyadong cute-an." Mahinang sabi ni Mark pagkabasa sa mga messages na natanggap. 

New contact added

**Jongin 📝**

  


Fr: Jongin 📝

**Mas prefer ko ang one on one. katamad sa skype e feeling ldr baka...lamona di magwork hehehe jk**

**Sabi ni baek sa wittea na lang. alam mo parin naman dun no? tagal mo na daw di napunta **

**pwede ako ng wed at sat? any day basta 5pm onwards uwu**

"Lah, ano sinasabi neto? may uwu talaga?" Nararamdaman ni Mark na umiinit ang mga pisngi niya. Imbes na matawa siya dahil naalala niya yung email na may uwu, na-kyutan siya dahil sa kanya ito ginamit.

_ Maaaark! Focus. _ Sabi niya sa sarili. Hindi siya pwedeng madistract. Hindi niya inakala na medyo maloko talaga kausap si Jongin. Ang dami niya pa nga palang di alam sa 'dati' nyang crush.

To: Jongin 📝

**Mas better nga po na one on one para hands on tutal di ka naman po malayo eh :)**

**oo naman po alam ko pa rin. naging busy lang sa school and part-time job ;_;**

**okay, let's start on sat na lang maybe around 5:30? i'll wait na lang po sa wittea**

Hindi siya makapaniwala na nakakapalitan niya ng messages si Jongin. Ganito pala yung feeling ng may interaction sa mere crush.

Fr: Jongin 📝

**Mark naman :(**

**Di mo nga ako tinatawag na kuya pero may po naman? wala rin.**

**Alisin mo na yung po pls :( **

"Pano kaya ako makakapag-focus kung ganito sya ka-cute? para pala syang baby? akala ko mukha lang." Di pa rin maalis ang ngiti ni Mark at patuloy niyang kinakausap ang sarili bago i-send ang kanyang reply.

To: Jongin** 📝**

**Sige basta alisin mo na yung uwu mo sa formal emails!**

Wala atang ginagawa si Jongin dahil ang bilis nitong magreply sa kanya.

Fr: Jongin 📝

**and i oop... chinika na ni xuxi yung dahilan? hmmm lagot yun sakin pero ok sige. deal!**

Syempre palaban si Mark sa pabilisan ng reply at kaagad na sumagot.

To: Jongin 📝

**okay, jongin. kita na lang tayo sa wittea ng sat. heheh**

Fr: Jongin 📝

**okay mark! kitakits! **

**hays salamat may karamay na ko at di na thirdwheel kela baek kapag nagstart na tayo at di na rin ako mapapatalsik sa cebu huhu**

**kaya thank you sa pagpayag uwu **

Ito pa lang ang unang beses na naka-text nila ang isa't isa pero palagay na agad si Jongin sa kanya kahit na hindi naman sila close. Hindi alintana ni Mark ang pangangalay ng kanyang mukha sa di maalis na ngiti. Ganito pala ulit ang feeling ng may crush, lalo na at abot kamay niya na ito.

Good luck na nga lang talaga sa kanya sa sabado. Sana hindi niya ipahiya ang sarili sa harap ni Jongin. Tiyak na aasarin na naman siya ni Yukhei pati na rin si Baekhyun dahil malamang sa malamang, alam niya na rin ang 'mere' crush ni Mark sa matalik niyang kaibigan.

🥤

Magsasampung minuto na ang nakalipas ay nakatitig pa rin si Mark sa kanyang aparador. Hindi siya makapili kung ano ang susuotin niya sa unang tutorial session nila ni Jongin. 

"Ano ba Mark! You don't need to impress him physically. Dapat sa modules ka nagfocus. Ugh. Bahala na nga!" Kung ano na lang ang mahablot niyang isa sa mga monochrome striped t-shirts na nabili niya sa Uniqlo. 

Tiningnan niya ang phone niya at meron pa siyang isang oras para i-check ang mga pwedeng pagpiliang materials ni Jongin sa sessions nila. Bilang tutor, kailangang malaman ni Mark kung ano ang effective approach kay Jongin dahil iba-iba ang pag-grasp ng mga tutees niya sa mga lessons.

Fr: Xuxi 🤹

**Markieeee bro, anong oras yung session nyo? nandito na si boss! Nakalimutan mo ba na saturday ngayon?**

Napatingin ulit si Mark sa orasan na nakasabit sa pader ng kwarto niya. Ang usapan nila ay 5:30 pm pa. Hindi naman advance ang orasan niya. 

To: Xuxi 🤹

**Seryoso ba? 5:30 pa usapan namin kaka-4:30 palang? Weird.**

Fr. Xuxi 🤹

**Hahaha oh my god. Maaga nga lang daw talaga si Boss!!! And I quote "kailangan ng magandang impression sa teacher ko no! Lam nyo na, first impression lasts!" **

**Ayiieee. **

**Good luck laters. Basta nandito lang ako, bro!**

**Kalmahan mo lang.**

Hindi na nakapag-reply si Mark sa kaibigan. Napagdesisyunan niya na agahan na lang din ang punta sa Wittea para may sapat na grace period pa sila bago magstart ang tutorial session. Naisip niya rin na ito ang perfect time sa kanilang 'getting to know each other' stage. Napangiti na naman si Mark sa naisip habang nakasakay sa tricycle papunta Wittea Mo.

Sinadya ni Mark na ibayad ang sandaang piso niya kahit na may barya siyang sakto sa pamasahe para lang ma-delay ang pagpasok niya sa milk tea shop. Napakamot na lang ang tricycle driver dahil kailangan niya pang magpabarya sa tindahang malapit. Humingi na lang siya na paumanhin kay Manong at nagkunwari na wala talaga siyang barya. Minsan lang naman niya ito gagawin sa buhay niya. Ngayon na siya nakaramdam ng kaba. 

Rinig ni Mark ang bawat tibok ng puso niya habang papalapit sa pintuan ng Wittea Mo. Natanaw niya na si Baekhyun sa counter na tinutulungan ang kaibigan niyang si Yukhei dahil may mga bumibili at si Jongin rin na nakaupo sa gilid na malapit sa counter.

_ Wooh. You can do it, Mark. _Bulong niya sa sarili bago tinulak ang pintuan paloob. 

Napalingon agad sa kanya si Jongin dahil sa tunog ng wind chime na nakasabit sa taas ng glass door. Nagkatinginan sila ng ilang segundo bago siya nginitian ni Jongin at tinawag para lumapit sa kanya.

Nawala ang kaba ni Mark nang makalapit na siya kay Jongin at napalitan lang ito ng purong kilig pagkatapos siyang senyasan na umupo sa harap nito.

"Hi Mark! Feeling ko tinext ka niyang si Xuxi kaya maaga ka no? Di kase natuloy yung lakad ko kanina kaya kaya dito na ko dumiretso." Tumingin muna si Jongin sa counter kung nasan si Yukhei bago magpaliwanag kay Mark.

Nagkamali ata si Mark na bumaling rin ng tingin aa kaibigan ng makita niyang nakatingin si Yukhei sa kanila ng may kasamang nakakalokong ngiti habang may binubulong kay Baekhyun.

"Ano ka ba, okay lang! Wala na rin naman ako gagawin sa bahay so nagpunta na rin ako ng maaga! It's better para maaga rin tayo matapos diba? Since first meeting pa lang natin ngayon, let's get to know each other" Sagot ni Mark, di lang nila alam na halos tawagin niya na lahat ang santong kilala niya para lang tulungan siyang maging cool at di mautal. In fairness, effective naman ang dasal niya at nagpasalamat sa Catholic school na pinasukan niya noong high school.

"Sure! Game ako jan! Pwede bang ganito na lang til the last sessions wag na mismong lessons?" Pabirong sagot ni Jongin na parang sinusubukang gamitin ang karisma kay Mark.

"Nice try, Mr. Jongin! May bantay ka rito." Pabiro ring bulong ni Mark na alam niyang maririnig din nila Baekhyun.

"Haynako, Jongin! Wag mo na subukan! Di mo makukuha yang si Mark sa pagpapa-cute mo!" Singit ni Baekhyun habang gumagawa ng mga milk tea na inorder. 

"Pero malay mo matagal ng nakuha~" Nakakalokong dagdag ni Yukhei. Nagkatinginan ang magkasintahan na parang nakuha na nila ang ibig ng isa't isa at sabay tumawa.

"Magtrabaho na lang kayo jan oi! Wag niyo kaming guluhin ni Teacher Mark ko." Saway ni Jongin sa dalawa sabay ngiti kay Mark na may pagtaas pa ng kilay.

_ Lord, help me. how to keep calm? _

_ teacher mark daw… _

_ yung smile niya, shemz _

_ xuxi do something.. _

_ wala kang kwentang friend. _

_ my heart is jumping… _

_ my feels are popping... _

_ i'm jopping.. _

Di niya napansin na matagal na siyang nakatitig kay Jongin habang iniisip ang mga ito. Na-realize niyang pwedeng pwede mangbudol si Jongin at willing siya ibigay lahat kahit sa isang ngiti lang.

"Hello~ Teacher Mark? Nakalimutan mo ba patayin yung stove or tanggalin sa saksak yung plantsa? Napatulala ka jan e!" May halong concern na tanong ni Jongin.

"Na-starstruck lang yan sayo boss! Di ka niya nakalimutan simula ng binigyan mo sya ng peppermint milk tea kahit taro yung order!" Alam ni Mark na sadyang nilakasan ni Yukhei ang boses ng sabihin ito. Makakatikim talaga ang kaibigan niya mamaya sa kanya.

Biglang nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin pagkarinig sa sinabi ni Yukhei na parang nag-flashback ang 25 years of existence niya sa mundong ibabaw.

"Aha! Ayun yung unang try ko kumuha at gumawa ng order dito sa Wittea. Ikaw pala yun. Pero tanda ko naubos mo yun!" Sabi ni Jongin na tila na-guilty ng bahagya. Magsasalita pa lamang si Mark pero inunahan siya ulit ni Jongin na may nakalimutan pang idagdag.

"Kaya pala kada-sipsip mo inuubo ka. Naisip ko lang na baka may sakit ka. Shet Mark, sorry. Di mo naman kasi nasabi." Seryoso na may halong pag-aalala pa rin si Jongin kahit ilang buwan na ang nakalipas nung mangyari yun.

Nagpanic si Mark nang makita niyang nakanguso si Jongin at nawala ang mapaglarong ngiti nito na parang pinagalitan na bata.

"No, oh my god. It's really nothing. Promise! Di ko nasabi kase nagawa mo na and natusok ko na yung straw. Don't be sorry. It's fine, Mr. Jongin."

Pero hindi parin nagbago ang reaksyon ng mukha ni Jongin na may bakas pa rin lungkot. _ Nawiwili na siya sa pag-nguso _, bulong ni Mark sarili.

"Hmp, ikaw pala ang dapat mag-sorry sakin?" 

"Hah? bat ako?" Gulat na tanong ni Mark.

"Di mo nga ako tinawag na kuya, Mr. naman pinalit mo? ano ako 42 years old? Pwede bang first name basis tayo? Unless, may endearment ka na gustong itawag sakin, okay lang din naman. Basta Teacher Mark tawag ko sayo, hehe"

"Wag lang 'bebe ko' ha? amin kasi yun!" May ambag na side comment na naman si Baekhyun.

"Ay wow, patented nyo na? Wag nga kayong epal! Salary deduction kada sabat na words kita nyo!" 

"Taray ni Boss, sarap mag-resign! Ikaw na lang bumuhay sakin beh!" Kindat ni Baekhyun kay Yukhei sabay tingin kay Mark at may pahabol na sabing "Markie, tawagin mo na kasing Jongin yan, para lang naman kayong magkasing edad niyan kapag pinapagalitan siya ng mama at mga ate niya."

Hinila ni Jongin ang kamay ni Mark para kunin ang atensyon niyang nakabaling kay Baekhyun. 

_Wag ka ngang pout ng pout._ _Ang cute masyado e._ Sabi ng inner self ni Mark na nagco-conceal ng lahat ng feels niya ngayon hapon kay Jongin.

"Tumigil na muna kayo Xuxi and B. Start na kami ng session ni Jongin. Be quiet muna." Saway ni Mark sa magkasintahan at nginitian ang kaharap. Bigla ng bumalik ang sigla ni Jongin ang dinilian pa ang dalawa sa counter dahil parang lumabas na ipinagtanggol niya ito. 

"For now, I will gage how formal can you speak English. Introduce yourself formally without any slang. Okay?" Malumanay na sabi ni Mark sa wikang ingles. Ganito niya kausapin yung mga tutees niya na may edad 12 pataas. 

_ Di bale, para naman siyang baby e. _Hindi napigilin ni Mark na sabihin sa sarili habang hinihintay si Jongin na magsimula ng kanyang formal self-introduction.

"Hi guys! and toーday, I'm going to introduce myself. I'm the youngest in the family. My nameー" Bungad ni Jongin sa kanyang introduction nang biglang pinutol ni Baekhyun.

"Di ka vlogger uy. Hi guys hi guys ka jan! Baka i-plug mo pa facebook mo at may Ah yeah ka pa sa dulo! JonginaAaAh~ ahYeah~~" Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun na sumabat ulit at mag-react sa sinabi ni Jongin.

"Hi na nga ginamit ko imbis na hey guys kase kapag hey masyadong casual. Teka, si Mark na lang kaya jan tapos ikaw na magturo sakin dito, Teacher Baek?" Medyo kumunot ang noo ni Jongin kaya para di na magkapikunan ang dalawa, si Mark naman ang umabot sa kamay ni Jongin para hilain siya at lumipat sa pinakamalayong mesa nang hindi na sila marinig nung dalawa.

"Lipat tayo dun sa malapit sa door. Maya natin sila resbakan, okay ba yun?" Ang lakas maka-kindergarten teacher ni Mark sa part na ito para mawala ang pagka-inis ng kanyang tutee. Agad naman na sumunod si Jongin sa kanya at tinulungan siyang bitbitin ang dala nitong gamit nang hindi pa rin bumibitiw sa pagkakahawak niya hanggang sa makaupo sila sa bago nilang pwesto.

"Okay, going back. Just drop the Hi guys. Instead of a youtube vlog, try to think that you're in a seminar or business meeting." Di pa rin nawawala ang lumanay sa boses ni Mark at sinisiguro na hindi mai-intimidate si Jongin sa kanya. 

  
🥤

Pagtingin pa lang ni Jongin sa pinto nung tumunog ang wind chime sa Wittea Mo, tatlong salita lang ang nabulong niya sa sarili.

_ Hala, ang cute. _

Alam niya at tanda niya ang itsura ng kaibigan nila Baekhyun at Yukhei base na rin sa mga litrato na pinakita kay Jongin habang hinihintay ang pagdating ng binata pero hindi niya lubos akalain na di hamak na mas cute siya sa personal.

Sa sobrang cute ng binata, hindi napigilan ni Jongin na mapangiti na lang at naisip na blessing in disguise pala ang lahat ng nangyari. Pagkatapos siyang suklian ng isang ngiti ay tila nawala na rin ang tampo ni Jongin sa kanyang ina at handa pang tumbasan ang kung anumang lebel ng ingles ni Shakespeare. 

Bago niya pa makilala ang kanyang tutor, ang dami ng pinagsasabi nila Yukhei at Baekhyun na magagandang katangian na taglay ni Mark.

"Wag ka mag-alala Boss, mabait yun at sobrang gaang kasama! Yung tipong magkangitian lang kayo, close na kayo agad." 

"Yup, rest assured, Jongin. Nakilala ko na si Markie at ilang beses ko na rin sya nakasama. Naalala ko naalok ko sya ng ballpen sa UN Ave. nung volunteer ako sa UNICEF noon, grabe dinonate nya ata buong allowance niya for that week dahil support all the way siya sa mga refugees. Unang kita ko pa lang sa kanya, ang gaan na ng loob ko, na-confused nga ako kung anak ko ba sya eh" Dagdag ni Baekhyun.

"Napaka-cute pa nun, Boss. Sa sobrang cute, baka imbis na paupuin mo sa harap mo, sa lap mo siya pinaupo. Kung di ko love tong si B, baka si Mark na lang pinormahan ko kaso bro code, walang taluhan. Joke bebe ko~" Pabirong sabi ni Yukhei kay Baekhyun.

"Anong joke! Pero, samedt! Kung si Markie yung nag-apply dito sa Wittea baka siya na lang jowain ko. At malumanay boses nun pero di nakaka-antok. Lakas maka-preschool teacher. Kaya for sure di ka talaga mai-intimidate. Pero yun lang baka madistract ka kase nga super cute na parang gusto mo na lang syang maging stuff toy." Ani ni Baekhyun. 

Noong una, iniisip niya lang na likas na OA ang mga kaibigan at sinasabi lang nila ito para pabanguhin ang pangalan ng kanyang magiging tutor. Nakalimutan ata nila na ang kikitain niya ngayong hapon ay ang magiging tutor niya at hindi ka-date.

Hindi aaminin ni Jongin sa dalawang kasama na tama sila sa lahat ng mga nasabi tungkol kay Mark kanina pero lihim niyang pinasalamatan sila Yukhei at Baekhyun na naghanap ng ka-date (ay tutor pala) niya.

Malumanay nga ang boses ni Mark pero masigla na dahilan para di antukin at maging focus si Jongin sa mga comments sa kanyang formal introduction speech kanina. 

Napakagaan nga niyang kasama. Hindi man lang siya na-intimidate or nahiyang sumagot sa mga tanong ni Mark. Nagagawa niya pa ngang makipagbiruan sa kanya na parang matagal na silang magkaibigan.

Napaka-cute nga nito at sa loob ng ilang oras nilang magkausap, ilang beses rin siya na-distract sa mas batang binata. Tama nga si Baekhyun, gusto niyo itong maging stuff toy na handa niyang ilabas sa plastic para mayakap at hindi lang hahayaang maalikabukan sa taas ng cabinet niya. Ganun nga ka-cute si Mark sa kanya.

  


"Wow, five hours na kayo jan, wala na bang next session next week? Baka gusto nyo magpasabay ng dinner?" Singit ni Baekhyun. Hindi nila alam na kanina pa tapos ang dalawa sa module na napili ni Jongin at nagku-kwentuhan na lang sila ng random things kagaya ng mga balak nilang gawin kapag nalaman nila na demigods sila, paano masusulusyonan ni Superman ang grabeng trapik sa Metro Manila, at bakit baliw na baliw ang mga tao sa research at aanhin ba nila ang research.

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang kanyang relo at nagulat nang makita na alas-8 na ng gabi. 

"Grabe ang bilis ng oras kapag nage-enjoy ka. Si Markie kase eh, kung anu-ano tinuturo sakin bukod sa Business English." Pabirong saad ni Jongin na may pagngiti kay Mark

"Hala, anong ako? Ikaw kaya yun, ginagaya mo pa yung boses ni Cynthia Villar kanina. Kaboses mo talaga siya, Jongin" Sagot ni Mark na tila nakakabulag ang ngiti. Nagumpisa muling magbiruan ang dalawa at tuluyang naging invisible si Baekhyun sa kanila.

"Bahala kayo jan, bili na lang ako tapsilog namin ni Bebe Xuxi." Bulong ni Baekhyun ng may pag-ngiti bago umalis na hindi na napansin ng dalawa.

"Hala, Markie! Pasensya ka na napasarap at kwentuhan natin, I mean yung tutorial session natin ngayon. Baka may gagawin ka pa." Na-realize ni Jongin pagkatingin niya ulit sa kanyang relo.

"Ano ka ba! Ok lang yun, ang mahalaga may nadiscuss tayo ngayon. Bonus na lang yung kwentuhan natin na gamit ang formal english. Tsakaー" Hindi na natuloy ni Mark ang sasabihin niya ng tumunong ang kanyang sikmura, senyales na nagugutom na siya. Napangiti na lang si Jongin dahil napaka-cute pala ni Mark kapag nahihiya.

"Tsaka nagugutom ka na. Dahil jan, sagot ko na dinner nating dalawa dahil dinamayan mo ko buong hapon dito." 

"Anong dinamayan, syempre tutor mo ko. Sa bahay na lang ako magdidinner nakakahiya naman sayo. Baka ikaw ang may gagawin pa" Nahiyang sabi ni Mark.

"Magtatampo ako kapag di mo ko sinamahan? Akala ko pa naman close na tayo. Nahihiya ka pa pala sakin." Ginawa ni Jongin ang alam niyang hindi matitiis ni Mark, ang mag-pout. Napansin niya na tila nadidistract ang kanyang tutor sa tuwing ngumunguso siya.

"Haynako, sige na nga. Ayoko ng nagtatampo ka eh. Pout ka ng pout mamaya mahipan ka ng masamang hangin jan sige ka." Ani ni Mark na wala ng nagawa pa. 

_ Bingo. Sabi na eh. _ Bulong ni Jongin sa sarili. Napantunayan na niya na ganito ang mangyayari.

Bumalik na ang masiglang ngiti ni Jongin na hindi naman talaga nawala. "Ako bahala sayo! Di ka magsisisi dahil kakain tayo ng masarap na special Batangas lomi sa Lomi Right. Favorite ko yun at syempre gusto ko matikman mo yun!" Daig pa ni Jongin si MasarapBa? sa pag-hype ng kanyang paboritong lomihan.

"Oh my god, favorite ko rin yung lomi nila dun? Ok, I found my people! Isa yun sa mga comfort food ko kapag medj stress sa acads. Lalo na nung thesis days. Wow, na-excited na ko!" Tuwang tuwa si Mark na sumagot kay Jongin. 

_ Yeah, you found me. _Gusto mang sabihin ni Jongin ng malakas ay hindi niya nagawa dahi sa masayang reaksyon ni Mark. Ang sarap pala na ngitian ng ganito, bulong ulit ni Jongin sa sarili.

"Isa ring Lomi enthusiast! Tinadhana talaga tayong magkita Markie! Tara na? Hayaan na natin silang dalawa dito." Yaya ni Jongin kaya Mark na hanggang ngayon ay nae-excite pa rin dahil sa lomi. 

Sumakay sila sa motor ni Jongin. 

"Hawak ka mabuti sakin, baka mahulog ka!" Sabi niya kay Mark bago niya paandarin ang motor. Nagulat ata ang binata at napahawak ng mahigpit sa bewang niya. Agad naman siyang napangiti dahil dito at binilisan pa ng konti ang takbo. Kapag nalaman to ni Baekhyun ay tiyak na makakatikim siya ng kaltok sa ulo.

  


Pagdating nila sa lomihan ay saktong kaalis lang ng tao sa paboritong spot ni Jongin na malapit sa may water dispenser at malaking bintana sa gawing kanan pagpasok sa Lomi Right.

"Ayos!" sabay na sabi ni Mark at Jongin pagkatapos nilang tumingin sa mesa na walang nakaupo. 

"Fave ko kase spot yung na yan. Wag mo sabihing…" Halos mapunit na ang ngiti ni Jongin sa na-feel niya na parehas sila ng paboritong upuan.

Hindi na pinatapos ni Mark kay Jongin ang sasabihin. "Well shit, ako rin? Gusto ko kase yung hangin na galing sa window na yan at malapit pa sa tubigan!" 

Wala ng nasabi pa si Jongin at inapiran na lang niya si Mark. Ang dami niyang nadiskubre na similarities nila sa unang beses pa lang nilang pagkikita.

"Oh, Jongin! Mark! Di ko alam magkakilala pala kayo. Sakto bakante yung fave spot nyo. Sa tagal nyong kumakain dito ngayon lang kayo nagkasabay ah!"

"Hey Kuya JD! Oo nga eh. Usually kase pinapa-take out ko na lang at sa bahay na kainin. Lam mo na sakin kuya JD ha!"

"Kahit ako eh, lalo na kapag ang tagal kumain sa pinaka-chill na lugar dito sa lomi right. The usual sakin, Kuys!" Dagdag ni Jongin na inalalayan pa si Mark papunta sa pwestong gusto nila. 

"Oks oks! Noted! Hatid ko na lang jan senyo!" Pangiting sabi ni JD habang hinahalo ang malapot na sabaw ng lomi sa malaking kawa.

"Grabe! Mas lalo na kong nagutom amoy pa lang! Kung marinig mo ulit yung growl ng tyan ko, pabayaan mo na lang! Pero di mo naman mahahalata kase medyo malakas yung soundtrip dito." Sabi ni Mark habang sinabayan ng sayaw ang kantang na Love Me Right ng EXO. Dito ata inspired yung pangalan ng lomihan kaya ito lang yung kantang maririnig mo kapag kakain ka: iba ibang versions, covers at remixes.

  


"Kapag na-growl ulit yan, narecord ko na yan sa phone ko tapos gagawing kong alarm para di ko makalimutang kumain ng breakfast." 

"Ewan ko sayo, Kuya Jongin." Pailing na sagot ni Mark sa kanya pero hindi naman to nainis kaya mas lalo pang ginalingan ni Jongin ang pang-aasar sa binata.

"Whatever, baby love." Tila naalarma ang kaharap niya pagkatapos nitong tawaging 'baby love'. Ayaw ni Jongin na mailang sa kanya si Mark pero labis niyang ikinatutuwa ang mga reaksyon ni Mark sa kanya. 

Kagaya ngayon, napansin ni Jongin na tila namula ang pisngi ni Mark at natagalan bago sumagot. "Anong baby love ka jan!"

_ Hala, ang cute _ . _ Nagba-blush siya. _ Hindi na mabilang ni Jongin kung ilang beses niya nang natawag na cute si Mark sa isip niya.

"Kada kuya mo sakin or po, imbis na teacher Mark or Markie tawag ko sayo, baby love na lang!" Painosenteng sabi ni Jongin bago niya ngitian si Mark na hindi pa rin ma-absorb ang sinabi niya. Iba ata ang epekto ng endearment na natawag niya sa binata. 

Wala ng naisagot si Mark sa kanya dahil dumating na ang kanilang special Batangas lomi with 2 extra eggs, chicaron at squid balls. Yummerz.

Pasimpleng kinuhanan ni Jongin ng picture si Mark habang humihigop ng lomi. Hindi niya rin natiis na i-post ito sa instagram.

**011494luckyJ**

[_ mark_ang_cute_humigop_ng_sabaw.jpg _]

**011494luckyJ** flex ko lang ang fave kong lomi at fave kong teacher uwu

**callmebacon** yan di nagyayaya

**heiwongs **fave ko atay nila jan huhu

🥤

Pinilit ni Jongin na maihatid si Mark pagkatapos nilang kumain ng lomi. Nalaman niya na malapit lang pala ito sa lomihan. Mabilis na magpaalam sa kanya ang binata pagkababa ng motor ni Jongin, hindi pa ata siya naka-move on sa pagtawag sa kanya ng 'baby love'. 

_ Hala. Ang cute talaga. _Mahinang sabi ni Jongin bago i-start ang motor niya pauwi sa kanila.

  


Makalipas ang kalahating oras ay nakauwi na siya sa kanila. Pumasok na si Jongin sa kanyang kwarto para magpalit ng damit bago tumambay sa terrace nila sa third floor. 

Ngayong magisa na siya, hindi niya maiwasan na hindi ma-miss si Mark, parang kulang pa ang oras na magkasama sila. Alam niya sa sa sarili na hindi niya matitiis na maghintay pa ng susunod na sabado para lang makita ang kanyang tutor pero kakayanin niya dahil ayaw niyang ma-overwhelmed si Mark sa kanya. 

Inaantay ni Jongin na magtext sa kanya ang binata habang naiisip niya ang itsura ni Mark pagkatapos niya tawagin itong baby love. Napangiti na naman siya na parang baliw na may kasama pang pag-iling.

Kinuha niya ang kanyang phone at pinalitan ang contact name ni Mark.

From: baby love 💘

**Hi Jongin! Super nabusog ako kanina! thanks sa dinner! See you on sat! Nakauwi ka na ba?**

  


Napalakas ang tawa ni Jongin sa may terrace, mabuti na lang at magisa siya doon. Hindi niya napigilan ang mapangiti dahil sa natanggap na text mula kay Mark.

To: baby love 💘

**hi baby love**

**ayy typo grabe yung autocorrect ng iphone**

**hi markie :)**

**ano kaba, okay lang yun! basta ikaw! nagutom ka dahil sakin eh. **

**thank you rin sa time mo na magtutor sakin at sa company na rin after ng session natin uwu**

**saturday pa ang tagal pa pala hays :(**

  


Fr: baby love 💘

**hahaha ayan ka na naman e wala namang k*y* sa message ko ha :))**

**basta bawi ako sayo! next dinner ako naman! since may sahod na ko sa katapusan~**

**hah? eh ikaw naman kase may gusto ng sat eh ^^,**

To: baby love 💘

**sinabi mo yan ha! pero ahm…**

**pwede bukas ka na agad bumawi?**

**masyado ba mabilis ok lang kung di ka pwede bukas hehe**

  


"Jongin, wag kang overwhelming. Kalmahan mo lang." Sinabihan ni Jongin ang sarili. Masyado na siyang na-carried away sa first time bonding moment nila ni Mark. Gusto nya pang makilala ng husto ang binata pero sa ginagawa niya baka maudlot lang ito at umiwas sa kanya.

Ang tagal na walang reply si Mark sa kanya kaya medyo nag-panic na si Jongin. Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi niya na ayaw niyang mangyari.

Pumasok na siya sa kanyang kwarto para humiga. Naiinis pa rin siya sa sarili dahil nagpadalos-dalos ito at ipinakita agad ang kanyang clinginess. Hindi niya masisisi si Mark kung umiwas man siya kay Jongin. Nilagay niya na sa ilalim ng unan ang kanyng cellphone at tinakpan ang mukha ng matigas niya unan. 

Maya-maya ay nag-vibrate ang kanyang phone sa ilalim ng unan na dali-dali niyang kinuha dahil baka reply na ito ni Mark.

Pagkatingin niya ay galing lang pala ito kay Baekhyun na sinabing hindi na siya bumalik sa Wittea Mo kanina para tulungan siya sa inventory. Nadismaya siya ng konti dahil hindi galing kay Mark ang message. Sumagot na lang siya kay Baekhyun na bababawi siya sa lunes para tulungan siya. 

Umikot siya ng pwesto dahil hindi siya mapakali at nilagay na lang ang cellphone sa may maliit na drawer sa gilid ng kama niya. 

Minabuti niyang magtalukbong na lang ng kumot dahil lumamig na ang kanyang kwarto dahil sa binuksan niyang aircon kanina. Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nag-vibrate na naman sa kahoy ng nara na drawer niya ang kanyang cellphone. Mabilis niyang dinampot ito para malaman kung ito na ba ang minimithi niyang reply mula kay Mark. 

Nilumukos na lang ni Jongin ang kanya mukha habang nakanguso na naman dahil hindi pa rin galing kay Mark ang natanggap nat 

Fr: Xuxi (Wittea Mo)

**Hi boss! nasarado ko na ang wittea! uwi na kami ng bebe ko. Peace out!** ✌🏼

Galing lang pala ito kay Yukhei. Siya naman ang nagsabi na ugaliing magtext sa kanya pagkatapos niyang magsara at bago siya umuwi para mapanatag ang loob ni Jongin. Nagreply ulit siya ng mabilisang 'okay, ingat' sa pabortitong empleyado niya na kaibigan na rin.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin. Itutulog niya na talaga ang pagkadismaya sa sarili. Nilagay niya ulit ang cellphone sa ilalim ng unan. Di alintana ang radiation na makukuha niya mula rito at ipinikit na lang ang mga mata. 

Nakuha na niya ang kanyang tulog ng maalimpungatan sa biglang vibrate ng cellphone na nakadikit sa ilalim ng tenga niya ngunit hindi na siya na-excite pa sa natanggap na mensahe dahil nag-assume na siya hindi pa rin ito galing kay Mark. 

"Haynako malamang isa sa mag-jowa na naman to." Dahil nawala na ang antok niya ay minabuti niyang basahin ang mensahe na natanggap.

  


Fr: baby love 💘

**omg kuya Jongin nakaidlip pala ako na hawak ang phone ko! sorry! :(**

**tulog kana po ba?**

**ok naman po na magdinner ulit tayo bukas? ;-)**

**oops typo :-)**

  


Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin at biglang napaigtad sa kanyang kama. Kaya pala hindi agad siya naka-reply dahil sa nakaidlip ang binata. 

"Kahit na, mahirap na ah, need mo muna mag-tone down! Wag mo muna landian." Saway ni Jongin sa sarili. Kailangan niyang maging normal muna para hindi ma-overwhelmed si Mark sa kanya. 

To: baby love 💘

**dapat bukas ka na magreply markie**

**late na masyado baka may pasok ka**

**since 2am na?**

Kahit na excited siyang itype ang baby love kaysa sa Markie dahil tinawag ulit siya na kuya ni Mark at may 'po' pa ay tiniis niya ito. 

Fr: baby love 💘

**hmm…**

**parang may mali po..**

**ha...kuya Jongin? **

  


Napangiti ulit si Jongin. Alam niya na kung ano yung mali na sinasabi ni Mark. Baka masyado lang siyang nagiisip pero parang gusto rin naman ni Mark kung paano ang pakikitungo ni Jongin sa kanya.

To: baby love 💘

**hmmm…..talaga ba, baby love?**

Fr: baby love 💘

**hehe yan :-)**

**so….ahm..**

**see you later? **

**try natin sa isa ko pang fave resto **

**since ** **nabanggit mo na you love chicken!**

To: baby love 💘

**hehe…..**

**can't wait Markie! pero don't tell me sa frankiesjoy yan kase super sarap ng chicken nila don!**

Fr: baby love 💘

**what the???!?!?!**

**are you for real jongin? **

**sa frankiesjoy nga!!**

To: baby love 💘

**malamang di ako tatanggi jan**

**see you later…...baby love!**

Fr: baby love 💘

**see you later po kuya jongin!**

  


Pigil na pigil ang tili ni Jongin dahil sa kakiligan na nararamdaman. Tumayo siya palabas ng terrace ng kwarto niya para tumalon-talon at magsayaw ng nag-viral sa social media na Love Shot para i-express ang kung anuman ang nararamdaman ngayong madaling araw. Sana lang makatulog siya para di siya mukhang puyat sa dinner (not date pero malapit na, as in soon, darating din sila jan) nila ni Mark mamayang gabi na malamang ay aagahan niya na naman ang punta.

**Author's Note:**

> feeling ko walang 01 to 05 yung 6/55 lotto pero kunwari na lang meron. hehe


End file.
